Unknown Want
by Aseret Kitsune
Summary: Hiei wants Kurama. Kurama wants Hiei. But neither one will tell the other. KxH, Shonen Ai!
1. To the Movies

disclamer: If iowned yu yu hakusho, i'd be rich, which i am not. not yet anyway.

rated: r for later chapters. what do you excpect? I havea perverted mind.

**Hiei:** Just get on with it already!

**Me:** Fine! Be that way! Here it is.

**Chapter 1 To the Movies**

Hiei sighed. He wanted so badly to tell Kurama how he felt about him. He wanted to run into his arms and let himself feel loved. But he wouldn't.

_The Fox doesn't love me. How could he?_

He sighed again and sat back in his tree outside of Kurama's home.

_The Fox will be up soon._

Kurama woke up and walked to his window, as usual, looking for any sign of Hiei. When he looked at the tree, he spotted the one he so desperately wanted to see.

_How badly I want him. I love him so much. But he denies everyone's love. My poor Hiei._

Kurama hid those thoughts from his mind and called out to Hiei, "Good morning, Hiei. Did you sleep well up in that tree? My offer of you sleeping inside with me still stands. My mother wouldn't mind."

"I'm fine, Kurama." Was it just Kurama's imagination, or was Hiei's voice softer then usual?

"The detective and his bumbling sidekick are coming this way." It was just Kurama's imagination. Hiei's voice was as cold as usual.

Yusuke and Kuwabara walked down the street towards Kurama's house.

"Sunday, finally! Hope they've got some good movies playing at the theater." said Yusuke.

"They've got this really cool movie about demons-"

"Demons?! We go on missions to **_kill_** demons, and you want to see a movie **_about_** demons?!"

"Either that or a chick flick."

"Go, demon movie."

"That's the spirit, Yusuke!"

"Baka."

Kurama went to his door to greet Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hello, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Hey, Kurama! Me and Kuwabara are going to the movies. Wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Cool! Lets go guys!"

Yusuke spotted Hiei in a tree and decided to invite him. The more the merrier, as his mother put it when she was extremely drunk.

"Hey, Hiei! Wanna go see a movie?"

Hiei jumped down from the branch he was on and answered, "No."

"Oh, come on, Hiei! Liven up!" said Yusuke.

"I said no, detective."

"Come on, Hiei! Join us! It'll be fun!" promised Kurama, grabbing Hiei's arm.

"Fine! I'll go if it makes you all leave me alone!" Hiei reluctantly agreed.

For a minute, he thought about what kind of fun he'd like to have with Kurama.

He shook his head and tried to pay attention to what they were talking about.

"The movie's supposed to be awesome!" said Kuwabara.

"It better be," said Yusuke threateningly.

Kurama chuckled and asked, "What is the movie about?"

"Demons."

Hiei sighed. _What bakas._


	2. Movies, Wishes, and Fantasies

**Subzero13:** Yay! You love it! Here's a new chapter for you!

**CuriousDreamWeaver:** Yes, very ironic. Of course there's gonna be more! And here it is!

**What2callmyself: **Yay! You liked it!

Disclamer: I want to own it, but i don't. : (

I am dedicating this chapter to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 2 Movies, Wishes, and Fantasies**

Yusuke and the gang went to the very back of the movie theater.

"This had better be a really good movie, Kuwabara!"

"Shut up, Urameshi! The movies going to start!"

Yusuke sat down in the middle of the very last row. Kuwabara sat on his right, Kurama next to Kuwabara on the right, and a reluctant Hiei (being dragged by his arm by Kurama) sat down on the other side of the said kitsune.

The lights dimmed.

30 minutes later

Hiei was pissed. Why did he have to sit through this crappy ninjin movie-thing?

He tried paying attention to it, but thirty seconds later, he was bored and cursing Kurama.

_Stupid fox! Dragging me here, making me sit through this. Stupid kitsune and his damned smile and happy attitude!_

Oh the things he wanted to do to that damn fox! Slice his throat, cut off his head, run his katana through Kurama's body…

_His perfect body_. A body he'd love to touch, to feel, to hold…

_No!_

What was he thinking? Love is weakness! He would not be weak!

And it's not like his feelings would ever be returned by Kurama.

He wished he could end this self-inflicted torturer and tell Kurama how he felt about him.

_How do I feel about him?_

He decided that once he got the answer to his question, he'd tell Kurama. He would understand. Kurama was an understanding person.

Right?

Hiei sighed.

He tried paying attention to the movie again, so he wouldn't have to think, but it was hopeless. All he could think about was Kurama. Plus the movie was crap.

_Baka humans! Baka movie-thing! I will kill those bakas for this!_

He instead thought bout something that finally pushed Kurama to the back of his mind, killing Kuwabara and the detective.

* * *

Kurama was bored. After ten minutes of watching that horrible movie, he had fallen asleep with his eyes open (something he didn't know he could do). 

He noticed how Yusuke and Kuwabara were enjoying the movie greatly. They were at the edge of their seats and their eyes were wide with anticipation and surprise.

Kurama looked at the screen to see a pathetic excuse for a demon. A man was in an all blue costume with a blue tail, two blue horns, and a pair of big blue wings that looked like they belonged on a bat. A blue bat.

Kurama twitched at the sight of such a pathetic costume.

_Poor Hiei must be going through hell._

Kurama looked down at he said fire demon, only to find him with his eyes closed and an evil grim on his cute and adorable little face.

_Must be thinking about killing Yusuke and Kuwabara._

_What an adorable little face Hiei has._

Kurama had an urge, a very **_strong_** urge to hug Hiei. To kiss him, to hold him, to love him.

He wished that they were both alone somewhere. Anywhere where it was just the two of them, and he and Hiei could just be alone and Kurama could spill his heart out and tell the little fire demon how he truly felt about him.

A thought struck him.

_How long have I felt like this for Hiei?_

Another thought struck him, a thought that scared him senseless.

_What if Hiei chose this moment to read my mind!?_

Kurama quickly looked around the theater for something to distract him from the thoughts about the little fire demon.

Kurama looked at Yusuke and Kuwabara anxiously awaiting the next scene with the demon.

A new question formed in his head. One so troubling and mysterious, he feared that he would never know the answer.

_Why do Yusuke and Kuwabara like this pathetic excuse for a movie?_

He sat and pondered about this for the next hour and fifteen minutes while Hiei thought of new, fun, and extremely creative ways of killing Kuwabara and Yusuke.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N How'd you like this chapter? I am very happy with it. It took me a long time to update because my brother came home from college for a visit, and he is my anti-creativity. R&R!


	3. I Dream of Demons

**Me**: Hi everyone!

**Crow**: i am her muse! i'm the evil one! the best! i locked all of her other muses up so i get to do the disclamer thing: My master does not own yyh or any of the characters.

here's the next chapter!:

**Chapter 3 I Dream of Demons**

It was night time. The stars were out and shining against a golden moon.

Kurama looked up at the night sky and felt…incomplete.

He sighed. He didn't know why he felt so incomplete, he just did.

He thought about Hiei. He wondered what the little fire demon was doing. It was getting harder and harder for Kurama to concentrate on anything besides Hiei.

Kurama sighed again. He decided that sleep would probably be the best thing for him to do at the moment.

He was tired of waiting. He could stand it no longer. It was his Yoko side that made him really need Hiei.

Kurama had quietly climbed out of his window, not a hard thing for the ex-thief, and had made his way to the park, where Hiei usually slept.

He looked around and spotted the little fire demon.

The Yoko side of him thought of all the physical things he wanted to do to Hiei, while the human side thought about all the evenings he would like to spend cuddled up and looking at the stars with **_his_** little fire demon.

"Hiei." Kurama whispered, a little seductively.

"Nani?" asked a sleepy Hiei.

"Please come here, Hiei."

"Okay, fox." Hiei jumped down from the tree branch he was on and landed an inch away, in front of Kurama.

"What is it, fox? It had better be-"

Kurama trapped him in a tight hug and said, "Aishiteru, Hiei."

A blush crept up to Hiei's face.

"K-Kurama, what are you doing?"

"What feelings do you have for my, Hiei?"

Hiei thought a moment.

What feelings did he have for Kurama? He was friend, his best friend he had to admit, and partner. Nothing more, nothing less, right?

Wrong.

If that were so, then why did he always want to be with Kurama?

"I-" That's all that Kurama heard of the little fire demons response.

Everything was fading away and changing into something completely different. The trees soon turned into different things in his bedroom, the sky into his ceiling, and Hiei was… a black teddy bear with red eyes.

"Shuichi. Honey, wake up. Some friends are here to see you."

"Oh…uh, thank you mother."

Kurama's mother smiled and left the room, and in entered Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"Hello."

"Uh, Kurama? Why do you have a teddy bear in your arms?"

Kurama looked down and saw that he was still tightly hugging what he wished was still Hiei, like in the dream.

"Um… Why are you here?" they weren't going to let this drop, he just knew it.

"What's with the bear?" Damn! He was right. Kuwabara and Yusuke just wouldn't let this whole teddy bear thing go.

"A dream. Let's just leave it at that. So, why are you both here so early?"

"It's ten o'clock. And what, you had a bad dream?"

"It wasn't a bad dream. It was, in fact, very good. Now, why are you here?"

"Oh, another mission. Now, back on the dream thing-"

"What's the mission?" Kurama put a little force in his voice. He did not want to talk about his dream, **_especially_** to Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Thankfully, they took the hint, finally. "A B class demon has been terrorizing people in some mountain range place some where."

"Wow, Urameshi. That was vague."

"Amazing, Kuwabara! You can use a big word!"

"That's it!"

It was going to be a very long day indeed, for a certain ex-thief.

Hiei was rubbing his eyes and wondering what in the seven hells prompted his dream.

He had dreamt that Kurama had woken him up in the middle of the night and had hugged him. Then Kurama had asked him what his feelings for him were.

_Damn dream! What's wrong with me? Damn!_

Hiei's thoughts were soon interrupted by Boton.

"Hiei! We have another mission!"

He growled, getting a "Meep!" from the blue-headed grim reaper.

_What's got into his? Not that he's not like this all the time…_

_That girl has very bad timing. Damn her!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

a/n Hi! sorry it took so long to post this chapter up. i was swamped with homework ( i hate the stuff! takes up too much writing time!). I am greatful to all my loyal reviewers for reviewing. Yay you! You get cookies! passes out cookies see you all next chapter! r&r! please?


	4. The Hiei Teddy Gift and a Mission

konnichiwa!! I know I haven't posted in a long while, and you must want to kill me for making you wait. Please don't.

**Me**:Hiei, Kurama, would you like to do the disclaimer?

**Kurama:**With pleasure.

**Hiei:** I hate you.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides Yu Yu Hakusho trading cards and action figures. If I did own the show, it would be r rated and graphic. Excpecilly with Kurama and Hiei...

Now on to the story:

**Chapter 4 The Hiei-teddy gift and a mission**

After Kurama had gotten ready and made up a believable lie to tell his mother, he went to the park where Yusuke, Kuwabara, Boton, and Hiei awaited him.

"Geese, took you long enough!" complained the spirit detective.

"Uh, Kurama? What's with the teddy bear?"

Kurama looked down at his hands to see that he once again held a black bear with red eyes in his arms.

_How did that get there?_

"Umm…" Kurama really didn't know what to do or say.

"Hey, that teddy bear looks a lot like Hiei."

"What are you talking about, Boton?" Yusuke looked at the bear, then at Hiei, then back at the bear. "Hey! It does look like him, if Hiei was a teddy bear."

"A cute and cuddly teddy. Not mean and evil and unhuggable, like the real one," added Boton.

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton broke out in laughter.

Hiei, who had been deep in thought and not paying attention to the conversation about Kurama's bear, looked at the laughing trio and uttered one simple word, "Bakas."

Kurama looked at Hiei and thought how adorable he looked. Then, an idea struck him. Not a brilliant idea, mind you. Just a way to stop the talk about bears and get on with the mission.

"Here, Hiei. The bear is for you." said Kurama, relived that he had thought of something, but reluctant to let go of his 'Hiei-teddy' (that and Hiei might kill him for this).

Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Boton stopped laughing and had shocked expressions on their faces.

Kurama held the bear out to Hiei.

"Nani?" asked Hiei, taking the cute and cuddly teddy bear version of himself.

"Don't we have a mission?" asked Kurama nonchalantly, even though he was so nervous, his stomach could be a butterfly farm.

"Y-yes we do." said Boton, clearing her throat and opening up a portal to the spirit world.

Yusuke went in first, followed by Kuwabara and Boton. Kurama was about to go through, but noticed that Hiei hadn't moved since he had received the gift from Kurama.

"Hiei, aren't you coming?" he asked worriedly.

"Hn." was the only reply that Kurama got. Hiei walked right pass him and entered the portal, clutching his teddy bear gift, making sure that it was safe.

Kurama went in, wondering if he should regret giving that gift to Hiei.

They arrived in Koenma's office. "Well about time! How long does it take to-" Koenma stopped suddenly and started laughing.

"What's…with…the…teddy…bear…Hiei?" he managed to squeeze out in between laughter.

Hiei turned red with anger and, with a glare that would make the bravest demon cry and run to his mommy, warned, "Mock my bear and die."

Koenma quickly stopped laughing, cleared his throat and said, "Y-yes, well. Onto the mission. A demon is terrorizing people just a few miles from a skiing resort. You four are to hunt down and kill the demon." and with that, Koenma sent them trough another portal, this one bringing them to the outskirts of the resort.

After Yusuke and Kuwabara went through, Kurama tried to go through as well, but a certain fire demon pushed the ex-thief to the side and just so he and Kurama could hear, said, "Thank you for my teddy bear gift."

Hiei walked through the portal.

Kurama followed suit, with not a trace of nervousness or regret.

It was cold. That was the first thing Kuwabara and Yusuke noticed.

"W-why didn't y-you s-say it would b-be this c-cold?!" yelled Yusuke, with chattering teeth, into his compact mirror that allowed him to speak to Boton on the other line.

"I said it would be a good idea to bring jackets, but no, you didn't listen, mister."

"Y-you never told us that!" yelled Kuwabara and Yusuke in unison.

"I didn't? Oopsies!"

While Boton, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were talking, Kurama had noticed Hiei shivering slightly and had asked him if he was cold.

"I am fine, fox."

"Are you sure, Hiei? I wouldn't want you to get sick."

Hiei was touched by Kurama's kindness, but he still said, "You should worry about yourself, fox. You'll probably be the one to fall ill and I'll have to take care of you."

Kurama felt happier after hearing Hiei's words.

"Well, let's go guys. Might as well get this over with."

"That's the spirit, Yusuke! Keep your circulations flowing, boys! Help keep you warm!"

"I'm going to kill you, Boton!" yelled Yusuke.

"Meep!" replied the blue headed grim reaper.

Yusuke started mumbling about how much he hated Koenma and his missions and how Boton forgot to tell them stuff.

Hiei clutched his bear tighter, warming his body up a bit.

"Are we going the right way?"

Yusuke stopped and asked Boton.

"Nope. You need to go the other way, Yusuke."

Yusuke grumbled and turned around.

The others followed him.

And so it was, four friends trotting out in the cold to hunt and destroy an evil demon. One mumbling and grumbling about his employer, the second one wishing he was with his beloved Yukina, the third holding on, oh-so-tight to a teddy bear that resembled him, and the fourth one deciding that he would reveal his feelings for Hiei as soon as the mission was over.


	5. The Walk to the Cave

Well, here it is, chapter 5. Finally. It just took me a while, a long while. Well, sorry for it being so short, but next chapter, there's gonna be some action! And something happens to Hiei!

Hiei: What!

You heard me. Kurama, please do the disclaimer thingy thing.

Kurama: Aseret does not own me, Hiei, Yusuke, or anything realated to yyh outside of yyh merchandise. Even though she'd like too.

If I owned yyh, Kurama and Hiei would be a couple, and it wouldn't be for kids...

Warnings: Shonen ai! Some perverted thoughts about Hiei (guess who has them), and I think that's it. Wow, no cussing this chapter, I think...

Well, enjoy the long awaited fifth chapter!

**Chapter 5 The Walk to the Cave**

"How much longer until we get to where the demon is, Botan?" asked Yusuke.

"Just a mile or so more," replied Botan cheerily through the compact mirror.

Yusuke grunted.

"Oh, don't be so grumpy, Yusuke!"

"Shut up, Botan!"

Kuwabara was tired of listening to Yusuke and Botan fight every other minute. "Both of you shut up already!"

Now all three of them were arguing.

Kurama sighed and stopped to wait for Hiei who had been falling behind.

Hiei clutched his teddy bear tighter and said nothing as he passed Kurama.

Kurama could see Hiei slightly shivering.

"Hiei, your-"

"I'm fine, fox. How many times must I tell you this?"

Kurama just sighed and kept on walking. Hopefully they would reach their destination soon. Hiei looked really cold…and really hot.

Kurama mentally hit himself. He could not be thinking these things on a mission!

The little fire koorime's body was so nice, though…

_Stop it! _He thought. _Don't think about Hiei! Don't think about the smell of his hair. Don't think about his beautiful body. His sexy gait and definitely not his mysterious and alluring eyes…No! Stop! I must resist temptation! I must admit though, Hiei is very tempting…_

Kurama sighed. It was completely hopeless to keep his mind off of his Hiei.

_When did he become 'my Hiei'?_

Kurama shook his head. He was a lost cause.

"Try to keep up, fox."

Kurama smiled and walked faster.

* * *

The Reiki tantei came to a secluded cave. The cave where the demon lived. 

"Well, let's go in and get this over with." Said Yusuke.

And so they entered the cave where the demon resided.

-

RandR!

Hiei: who would want to do that.

Everyone!

Yusuke: Not me!

You don't count. Well, Ja ne!

Don't forget to review! Please? 


	6. Winking Look alike and a fight

**Winking Look-alike and a fight**

It was eerily dark. There was only just enough light to barely see.

"Creepy!" said Kuwabara. His word echoed, giving the cave an even eerier feel.

"Shut up, baka!" yelled Yusuke once the echoing had stopped. His yelling just brought on more echoes.

_What the hell is wrong with those bakas? _wondered Hiei.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were about to fight verbally, but luckily Kurama was able to stop them by clapping his hands over their mouths.

"Quiet!" the ex-thief whispered fiercely.

They all walked deeper into the cave.

"Can anyone sense anything?"

They all shook their heads no.

Hiei could swear he had seen something moving off to the side, though.

Hiei looked, but nothing was there. Hiei narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust this place.

Kurama looked back at his friend. He saw Hiei's eyes narrowing and asked, "Hiei, do you see anything?"

"I just saw a shadow move, that's all, kitsune." Kurama nodded in response.

Hiei squeezed his teddy. He was not liking this at all.

Hiei looked at the teddy bear that resembled him, and he swore that it winked.

Hiei blinked. It couldn't have blinked, could it? It was, after all, just a little teddy bear… that resembled him, right?

A figure emerged out of the darkness. Said figure walked into the reki-tanti's limited light. They all saw the figure at once.

The figure was naked and had eight spider-like limbs, a female human body, breasts and all, and a spider head; complete with spider eyes.

"Nani! What's that thing!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

"That, apparently, is the demon we are looking for," answered Kurama simply.

"That is one disturbing looking demon," shuddered Yusuke. He'd probably have nightmares about the horrible creature in front of him for a long time.

They got ready for battle; Kuwabara creating his spirit sword, Yusuke readying his fists and spirit gun, Kurama bringing out his rose whip, and Hiei clutching his teddy in his left hand and putting his right on the hilt of his katana, ready to draw out his trusty weapon.

The strange spider-like demon made a hissing sound and spit out a green liquid out of it's mouth; most likely it was acid.

The four lackeys of Koenma were all able to jump out of the way, letting the acid fall on rocks, dissolving them quickly.

"Damn! That'll hurt if it touches us!" yelled Yusuke.

"That's obvious, Urameshi!" yelled the orange haired boy.

Hiei put down his teddy bear look-alike and drew his sword. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible, maybe sooner than that.

The spider-like demon laughed a disturbing and gruesome laugh; it was more like a cackle, really. It inched closer to Hiei; it's action greatly angering Kurama.

"Rose whip!" he attacked, cutting off two of the thing's eight spider legs.

The spider demon recoiled a bit and then shot a glob of acid where Hiei's teddy was.

Hiei grabbed his teddy bear and jumped, nearly avoiding the acid.

Hiei was pissed now! No one tries to hurt his teddy and gets away with it!

Hiei ran to the demon and sliced her in two, right down the middle; blood splattered every where, some going in the fire demon's mouth. The blood in his mouth he spit out. He looked at his teddy and found the demon's blood had not gotten on it; a fact he found very strange.

"Well, we weren't needed," said Yusuke, wondering what the hell was going on, he was supposed to be the hero!

"Hiei! Are you all right?" asked a concerned Kurama.

"Hn," replied the fire koorime, before falling into the kitsune's out stretched arms.

A succession of his name was all he heard before falling into darkness.

End chapter…6

Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, I'm not that good at fight scenes yet. And, since it took so freaking long for me to update (blame people molesting my note book and putting my pencils in their boobs, don't ask, you don't want to know…) here is a sneak peek at chapter 7.

Blackness; nothing but blackness. He couldn't see or feel a thing. He could not speak, either, no matter how hard he tried. He could hear and think, though. That is why he needed to speak; a voice was calling his name and saying other thing to ham as well; what those things were or who the voice belonged to, he did not know.

And that's the sneak peek. Hoped you enjoyed! Well, review this author who doesn't really deserve it.

Next chapter will be out soon, so look for it!

Hiei: you take forever to update, I highly doubt that will change.

Weren't you with Kurama and whipped cream, last I checked?

Hiei: we ran out, go get more. And cherries, many, many cherries.

Fine. Well, you can review whilst I go and get 'Master Hiei' his condiments.


	7. Nothing but Blackness

Here is the long awaited chapter seven. Sorry, I would have had it out a few days ago, but it was my birthday and I was busy.

Hiei: You take forever to update.

Yes, I know. Here is the disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I just use the characters for my own little amusement.

Hiei: YOUR amusement, not ours.

You know you enjoy it!

Hiei/glares/

Um, well. On to the story!

**Chapter 7 Nothing but Blackness**

Blackness; nothing but blackness. He couldn't see or feel a thing. He could not speak, either, no matter how hard he tried. He could hear and think, though. That is why he needed to speak; a voice was calling his name and saying other thing to ham as well; what those things were or who the voice belonged to, he did not know.

_Such a beautiful voice. It sounds so familiar. Who is it?_

He hoped the voice wouldn't go away; it was so soothing. He would really like that familiar voice to sing a song.

* * *

Kurama and the others went hysterical when Hiei fell. 

"Hiei!" yelled Kurama, clutching the unconscious fire koorime to his chest.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran over to the two demons.

"Hiei! Kurama, what's wrong with him? What happened?" asked Yusuke.

"He fainted," answered Kurama, laying Hiei down on the ground. He took the Hiei-teddy and set it by the fire demon's head.

Kurama felt Hiei's forehead, all the while talking to him. "He's burning up. I think he has a cold," said Kurama worriedly.

"Kuwabara, get some wood and start a fire. Yusuke, go out and get some hot water. The ski lodge isn't that far away," Kurama ordered the two teens, handing Yusuke some money.

"Do you always carry money with you on a mission?" asked Yusuke as the two teens went and did as Kurama had ordered.

"Oh, Hiei. Please, please be all right."

* * *

Hiei heard someone worriedly plead something to the fire koorime; it was the beautiful and familiar voice. 

Hiei was starting to regain some feeling, though he still could not see nor speak. Hiei felt cold, extremely cold. He then suddenly felt strong, warm arms around him.

_So comfortable,_ Hiei thought. If he could move, he would have snuggled up closer to the owner of those magical arms.

_Whose arms are these?_ Hiei wondered. He heard the voice soothingly talking to him again.

_Whose voice is this? I must know!_ Then answers to his questions, however, were just beyond the fire demon's reach.

Kurama had taken off his shirt and had put it on the fire demon. Kurama then laid Hiei on his lap and put his arms around the smaller male. For lack of anything to really say, besides his true feelings, he decided to sing.

"Coming Closer. Hurry on, hurry on time. It's going so fast. Hurry on, I can't save you. Can't slow it down. You know this is you fate. Are you feeling lonely? So lonely, lonely. Cry to the wind." He let the cave echo his words.

* * *

Well, there it is. I hope to post up the eighth chapter next week. Oh, and I don't own the song _Coming Closer _by L'Arc en Ciel.I suggest you listen to them sometime, they rock! Review please! 

Hiei: I despise you, ningen.

I love you too, Hiei-chan. And this is where you stop reading and review.

Seriously, stop reading and review. Now, please.

There's nothing else to read, so for all our sakes, stop.

Hiei: shut up and write the next chapter!

Okay! Ja ne!


	8. Gathering Herbs

Well, I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I was going to post earlier but I went to California. I went to Fairyland! Not the gay bar, by the way. Um, I'm going to do the disclaimer now and let you read the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own, if I did, Kurama and Hiei would be screwing like rabbits every episode (I'd find a way to fit it in) and Kuwabara and Yusuke would walk in on them.

**Chapter 8 Gathering Herbs**

Kuwabara came back with firewood. He looked at the two demons and stupidly said, "Uh…"

"He's cold and I'm trying to warm him up."

"Oh," replied Kuwabara. He started making a fire.

A bit later, Yusuke came back with the much needed water.

"Good, you're back. You two boil the water and make sure it's very hot. I'm going to gather herbs."

"Okay. But I thought cold water was better for a cold," said Yusuke.

"Actually, no. Besides, you forget, Hiei's a fire demon. It will be better for him if the water is hot, anyways." Kurama explained. The kitsune then left. The two humans made a sound of understanding and did as instructed.

* * *

The person holding him let go.

_Why? It was so warm and comfy._

Hiei felt himself being laid down. He wished the one with the beautiful voice would pick him back up and keep him warm.

_Who is he, anyways? I must know! So familiar… his name… it started with a k, I think. Kur-something. Damn it! Why can't I remember his name!_

Hiei desperately wanted to remember the name of the one with the beautiful voice. He also wanted to remember what had happened. He just couldn't remember a thing besides his name.

_His name ended in an a, I think. Damn it! I must find out his name!

* * *

_

Kurama shivered slightly. Who wouldn't? He was, after all, outside in the snow, which was very cold mind you, without a shirt. He didn't care, though. All that mattered was Hiei's recovery.

The ex-thief found one of the herbs he was looking for. _Only two left to obtain. Soon, Hiei, soon. Just survive until then.

* * *

_

_Oh, the shortness. Well, review please. It brightens my sunshine-filled-the-sun-in-my-eyes-too-damn-bright day. Um… now is when you review, or not. Um, ideas are appreciated. I'm almost out. I need inspiration, so if anyone has any, please help._


	9. Remembering a Name and a Cry of Pain

I finally update! Yay! Go me/Dodges random fruit thrown at her/ Um, well, I think I'll do the disclaimer than give you your long awaited chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. If I did, Kurama and Hiei would be a couple, this would be an episode, and Kurama would make Hiei tell Yukina that he is her brother.

**Chapter 9 Remembering a Name and a Cry of Pain**

This was bad. Real bad. Botan had just contacted Yusuke through the mirror and had informed the spirit detective that another, more powerful demon had been detected.

"This is bad!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Yusuke cursed and furred his brow. Hiei was still sick and Kurama hadn't come back yet.

"This is really bad!" exclaimed Kuwabara, once again.

Kurama then walked into the cave. "How's Hiei, and what is bad?" The three looked at the still unconscious fire demon.

"He hasn't changed."

Kurama really hadn't expected him to. "What's bad?"

The two boys looked at the red head and then at each other. Yusuke decided to be the one to tell Kurama the news.

* * *

Hiei heard a name that wasn't his. The name also came out of a different mouth then the one belonging to the one with the beautiful voice. 

The name sounded familiar… Kur-Kurama! That was it! That was the name of the beautiful voice!

Hiei had an image of long, red hair. He saw a beautiful body attached to the hair, but the face was a blur.

Hiei suddenly felt an intense pain in his head.

_Damn it! It hurts!_

Hiei opened his mouth and let a cry of pain out.

* * *

Kurama had been mixing the recently gathered herbs to make a medicine for his secret crush when Hiei emitted a cry of pain. 

Kurama ran to Hiei's still body. "Hiei! Are you alright?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara went over to the two demons.

"We had better go now before the demon does anything else," said Yusuke. It had been decided that Yusuke and Kuwabara would go take care of the demon terrorizing people while Kurama would stay and take care of Hiei. Kurama really was the only one qualified to take care of the little fire demon.

The red head nodded once and went back to mixing Hiei's medicine. The other two males looked at each other and then left the cave, leaving the two male demons alone.

* * *

"Those foolish humans come for us." 

Not to far away from the ski lodge was a giant ice castle that no mere mortal could see. To even detect the fortress slightly, the human would have to have an immense sixth sense.

"These two humans should give us some amusement," the voice crackled.

"Oh, Hiei, ye shouldn't have toyed with us."

The body that belonged to the voice, which was clearly female, moved a hand over her crystal ball. The scene changed from the two boys to Hiei and Kurama.

"We will make the one ye love suffer as well, our Hiei." The demon-ness grinned manically and crackled, "Ye poor, pathetic, baka. Ye gave Hiei the bear, just as we planned. We do hope ye at least put up some kind of resistance. We love a good challenge."

* * *

Was it a great chapter, crappy chapter? Give your opinion in a review! Please do review because my computer is a total jackhole who won't let me on the internet. That's why this is so late in getting posted; my computer hates me, and I it. 

Ja ne! Don't forget to review please!


End file.
